User talk:BlakeNovak
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Don't Look Back page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 04:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) HELLO NEW FRIEND :D Hey Blake!! :D So I'm leaving you a message cause I know you weren't really sure how talk page works. You can go onto my profile and click on my talk page and there should be a leave me a message button at the top for you ^_^ but omg I love how we already have so many things in common. Especially Everlark gahhhh they're my #1 OTP of all time and I just saw Mockingjay Part 2 yesterday and I was literally dying inside from all the feels. Also if you have Skype or Kik you can add me on those too and I'll give you my usernames cause I'm on both of those a lot ^_^ But seriously you're so fave already honestly like I know we're gonna get along so well. :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 05:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) HEY!! HEY BLAKE!! Ahhhh Tori is such a little sweetie, I'm glad that you've found a great friend in her already. Of course we can be friends!! We have SO much in common. I replied to your opening comment and I had a sneaky look at your profile and saw you love J-Law!! <333333 SHE'S ONE OF MY LOVES. I also saw your bisexual, I've only recently come to that conclusion about myself, although for me my preference is more for girls than guys but hey! It's another thing we have in common =P I hope to get to know you more soon <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 10:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) That's great that Connor's video helped you come to that conclusion. Having others open up like that is done in the hope of helping others so it's brilliant that it helped you!! I was the exact same omg, I always used to say "why can't I just like girls and not guys as well?" But I really do feel so much better now I've co,e to terms as being bisexual, I mean hey, why can't we be a little greedy in life ;) Hehe, I'm happy to share J-Law but she's quite popular with a few on here :P Natalie Dormer though is the ultimate love of my life, actual marriage/sex/everything goals [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 17:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah Natalie Dormer is sex. Lmao, I'll be happy to share her.....just for a little bit :3 yeah I'm on kik! I don't use it as much as I used to but I'm always free to chat on there. My username's alltimekieran (it's an old classi, just ask cam :P). I'll be sure to add you on there xD [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:11, November 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Awkward introductory message time OMFG, well, hello, Blake! Nice to officially meet you. That was sweet of Tori to tell you about me. I'd loveee for us to be friends. Just going off of your first message, you seem like such a bae already. I went over your comments and wow I damn near thought you were talking about me (we're SO alike like whoa man)??? I don't like Degrassi anymore, but when I used to watch, I loved Campbell Saunders and he is still my favourite character to this day. Dylan is one of my hubbies, so it looks like you and I have some scrapping to do. We'll see who's gettin the dick tonight, heh. :P Holy moly!! WE LOVE ALL THE SAME TV SHOWS TOO, WHAT IS THIS?? OTH, TWD, AND BRBA ARE MY TOP 3 FAVOURITE SERIES OF ALL TIME DUDE. I LIKE GOT TOO, although, I'm on boycott until they resurrect Jon Snow, my beloved bastard of winterfell. I don't care too much for PLL anymore mainly because the story has just dragged on too long for my liking at this point. I LOVED seasons 1-3 though. Forever my favourites and I'll sit and watch those anytime. Oh my... AND DID I READ YOUR COMMENT CORRECTLY?? NALEY IS YOUR OTP, YOU SAY?? N A L E Y ?!? THE SOUL SHIP?? THE OTP OF ALL OTPS? Basically, they're the ship that owns my heart. They're my ultimate ship and nothing can succeed it. This makes you all the more a BAE. Love me pls ~ ! ! Wow, I love YouTubers too, omggg! I watch ALL of the people you mentioned - Tyler, Jenna, Kingsley, Zoella, Connor, Dan ! ! Yup, I watch all of those. Are we twins?? Dan and Connor are my all time favourites. They've both inspired me beyond ways I can express. AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE DAN PLASTERED ALL OVER MY PROFILE. :P You are so perf, Blake, my gosh. Aww, and you're bisexual? Nice! I identify as pansexual myself and it's something I came to the conclusion of in 2013, right before I turned 19. I'm really proud of you and I'm glad that Connor helped you accept that part of yourself. That's wonderful. :D Anyways, sorry for the long message, but wow, I can tell we're going to be great friends. :3 We seem to have FLAWLESS tastes in things. Where have ya been all my life, tbh??! Just hit me up anytime you want and we'll make Blam (Blake/Cam) the new thing. ♥ (^.^) '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:40, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, okay... We can share the dick (unless you ain't gonna >_>). Hmm, why not just have a big threesome with Dylan in the middle? I get to top him, tho ! ! I'll take you up on your little joke there. Boyfriend material is an attractive quality. I'm open to being boyfriends with you, xoxo. :P ♥ OMFGG, YASS, PHAN IS LIKE MY NUMBER 2 OTP. ARE YOU READIN MY MIND AND COPYING THE IMPRINTS OF WHAT LIES IN MY BRAIN BC OUR OPINIONS ARE LIKE MATCHES MADE IN HEAVEN?? By the way, I noticed you left a rather sad comment on the wiki last night. I just want to say that if you ever need someone to talk to, I am more than willing to listen. Just message me sometime and maybe I can add you on Kik or Skype and we'll talk. I'd love to talk on a more private and personal basis. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello there :3 Hi Blake. :D I thought I'd leave you a message since we seem to clicking really fast and thought I'd get to know you more. Who are your fave characters and couples on OTH? I mostly like Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Julian, Quinn, Clay, Peyton, Jamie, Dan (mostly in later seasons obv), etc and along with Naley I ship Brulian and Cluinn really hard. <3 I used to love PLL, but not all that much anymore. I mostly watch for like Haleb, Spoby, and Emison at this point xD But yeah, thank you for listening to my ramblings xD Sarah (talk) 17:20, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello Blake :) I've just came back on the wiki for break and noticed that you're new here and I wanted to introduced myself. My name is Natalie, but everyone calls me Nat for short. I was hoping that we get to know each other and become friends. If there's anything that you need, anything at all or if you just need someone to talk to, you can come and talk to me anytime you need. Welcome to the wiki! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey babe I'm sorry, I didn't see your message until just now. My phone's on charge at the moment so I can't get on kik right now but I can get on there in about 15 minutes if you still want to talk? [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:04, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 BLAKE BBY MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I haven't heard from you in ages, I hope you're ok, I miss you bae. I hope you have a great day and we need to catch up soon <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:32, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Blake!! :D Merry Christmas, Blake!! You're such a great friend and I'm so happy we clicked so fast. I love talking to you and I admire your confidence and kindness. We need to catch up ASAP!!! I hope your holiday season is absolutely wonderful <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 04:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC)